


you're so, and you're so

by badtemperblue



Series: ida accidentally thinks about muke [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, is this poetry?? might be who knows, this was a quick little thing. i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtemperblue/pseuds/badtemperblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke was the smell of wet pavement after rain. luke was a quiet sunrise at 4am, luke was sitting on a balcony and listening to the birds. luke was every cup of tea michael had ever consumed. </p><p>luke was so, and michael was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so, and you're so

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "So" by Ed Sheeran, which also is the inspiration for this whole thing. 
> 
> Hey it's raining and tomorrow is my 5sos concert and if I want to write some shameless poetry-themed muke fluff then goddamnit I WILL. 
> 
> I hope you like it xx

luke was sitting next to michael, his eyes were closed and the sun was catching in his eyelashes. michael could have counted every single one of them, had he wanted to. luke. his face was tilted upwards, facing the clear blue sky above the four of them.

he was beautiful.

michael had sand between his toes, between his fingers and between his buttcheeks. it itched and he hated the beach. or, well. he hated sand.  the beach wasn’t so bad. calum and ashton were running along the water, they were so far away now that they had faded to nothing but two, small, moving dots, an occasional breeze ruffled the hairs on michael’s head, and it was peaceful. michael might be in love.

luke sighed next to him, and when michael looked over he had opened his eyes. michael often heard people compare luke’s eyes to the ocean, but thinking of that now, when seeing them like this, next to each other, the comparison was… funny, almost. piercing blue outdid the ocean, made it fade away, disappear. the ocean was beautiful, sure, and wild and forever changing and that was, well, amazing, in every way. but luke, piercing blue. that was so much more. michael forgot how to breathe.

as often as michael heard about luke’s eyes and the ocean, he heard about the beauty of the unpredictable. luke was not, unpredictable that is. luke was everything but.

luke was the smell of wet pavement after rain. luke was a quiet sunrise at 4am, luke was sitting on a balcony and listening to the birds. luke was every cup of tea michael had ever consumed.

luke was a sleeping stranger next to you on the bus, the one who hardly ever moved but who you knew was breathing anyway. luke was the sound of snow falling, a lake melting in the early spring. the bright, quiet smiles of two best friends seeing each other again after months apart. a flower growing in a clean cut garden and a freshly made bed. luke was all that. luke was _so_.

luke was _so,_ and michael was in love.

and luke spoke up, “hey, michael?”

“yeah?”

“every time the waves crash against the shore, I think of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at itsiriwins.tumblr.com! xx


End file.
